1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby cleaning devices, and, more particularly, to a baby changing and washing station.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different appliances to aid in the care and cleaning of an infant, all of which perform a certain function. A diaper changing table is often found in households in which an infant is present. The changing table provides a work surface that is relatively high and thus easy for the care giver to perform the diaper changing task.
Bathtubs are often used to bathe infants. However, most bathtubs are located at floor level. This obviously presents a situation where the back muscles of the care giver can easily become strained.
A related situation occurs when changing an infant's diapers. While tissues and baby wipes are available to assist in the cleaning duties, particularly messy diapers often require heavy duty cleaning.
Many times, placing the infant in a bathtub for bathing provides the best possible cleaning after a messy diaper. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which infants can be cleansed or cleaned at any location with the use of warm water in a manner that does not impact the back muscles of the care giver.
In the related art, several devices disclose the design and function of a fold-down, wall-mounted infant changing platform. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,015, issued in the name of Hilger et al., U.S. Pat. No. D 326,384, issued in the name of Burt et al. and U.S. Pat. No. D 314,112, issued in the name of Dainty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,336, issued in the name of Marteeny, describes a portable diaper changing station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,258, issued in the name of Eves, discloses a baby changing mat with a raised sill and straps for holding the baby.
Several patents describe the design and function of a platform for a baby diaper changing station. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,905, issued in the name of Helmsderfer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,647, issued in the name of Helmsderfer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,999, issued in the name of Helmsderfer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. D 408,190, issued in the name of Helmsderfer et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,381, issued in the name of Ludwick discloses a one-piece sanitary diaper changing station.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.